


Daici and Zelda?

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Smut (Very Small)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the life of Aomine and Kagami after they decided to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daici and Zelda?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g4mz33s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g4mz33s/gifts).



> Hey Zancrow, remember when I said I was gonna write something for you, well this is it! I hope you like it, I mean I hope everyone likes it but yeah you know. Anyways enjoy Every-Other-Day Story #15.

_"Hey there Taiga."_

His voice is deep, feral almost, a heated growl coated in lust and dripping with want. He crawls over his barely dressed, freshly showered lover like a predator stalking its prey. Cobalt eyes gleaming with mischief and dark intent, lips turned upwards in a smirk as tanned limbs prowl along the side of his boyfriend's body.  
Blood eyes glisten with mirrored desire as they watch such gracefully movements, subtle back arches and lightly swaying hips, as elongated appendages trap him in his spot on the mattress. A smirk comes to the prey's face as he unconsciously licks his lips, his mind going through the scenarios on how this will go down; they all end with him feeling complete, with the name of his boyfriend dying on his lips as he comes, nearly blacking out, as Aomine buries himself into his body, shuddering in his release before a broken cry is ripped from him the moment he sinks his fangs into Aomine's shoulder. His smirk widens, he likes where this is going. 

_"Hey Dai_ \- **Bang! Bang! Bang!** "Dada! Papa!" **Bang! Bang! Bang!** "Dada! Papa! It Za'cro ho'pen, ho'pen!" 

Aomine drops. 

He just drops. 

He doesn't even try to stop himself. His arms die. His legs give out, his libido dissappears and he just drops, hard, onto Kagami's stomach. 

Grunting at the mild pain in his abdomen, Kagami grabs a tan shoulder and effectively rolls his boyfriend off his body. **Bang! Bang! Bang!** "Dada... Papa..." She isn't shouting anymore and Kagami knows that's a problem, she's feeling ignored. "Don't worry baby, Papa's coming!" He can literally feel her smiling on the other side of the door; she giggles, Aomine groans. Kagami rolls his eyes at his lover and nudges him with his foot, "Put on some pants the baby's coming in." "I know, I know," he mutters before reaching to the side of the bed and pulling on his previously discarded cargos; at the same time Kagami is wiggling into a pair of basketball shorts as he walks to the door. 

"Papa!" their daughter screams the minute the door opens an inch. She nearly knocks down her Papa as she hugs his leg, loose stands of familiar navy-colored hair framing her face as she looked up at him with bright pink-purple eyes ( _"Heliotrope." Kagami quirks an eyebrow, "...What?" Aomine turns his head to look into the small bassinet, holding their little 2-month bundle of joy, "It's the color of her eyes Bakagami, they're the same color as the Heliotrope flower." Blinking, Kagami is stunned for a bit, "Oh wow...you really wanted to know, huh?" Aomine can feel is face getting warm, "Wel-well when people ask me what our daughter looks like I want to be able to tell them...in detail so I had looked it up." Kagami smiles, "I see," he looks into the bassinet as well, "She's so beautiful." Aomine hums and nods, "Because she's ours."_ ).  
"Whoa now," Kagami says with a laugh as he picks up the rambunctious 21-month toddler, "what's going on with you baby girl?" She smiles, ignoring her father's question and snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, "Papa! Dada! Za'cro! Papa! Dada! Za'cro!" "Okay, okay," Kagami coos as he walks closer to the bed, "not so loud though, shhh, inside voice."  
"Oo!" the sound is quick and sharp as she covers her mouth with her hands. Kagami smiles and looks over to Aomine once he's seated; Aomine, though half of his face is in the mattress, is looking at them with one eye visibly smiling. "Dada!" Aomine turns his head a bit more to uncover his face and puts a finger to his lips, she covers her mouth again before saying in a low whisper, "Dada." He opens his arm and she goes to crawl after him, whining a bit when Kagami prevents her movement by holding onto her ankles to take off her shoes, but once finished she jets across the mattress on hands and knees and burrows herself into her Dad. "Hey Zancrow," he says which such fondness - Kagami playfully rolls his eyes at the nickname Aomine bestowed upon their daughter nearly since birth, he still doesn't know where he man came up with the nickname -, his hand going to rub the side her face, "you had fun with Uncle and Auntie?" Zancrow nods rapidly, the side of her face rubbing into the pillow. "That's good, did you go to the park?" 

Kagami looks at his small family and grins. Zancrow's laying right in front of Aomine, her fingers idly messing with his eyebrow as she speaks new gibberish and small words, while wrapped in her father's one-armed embrace; his family is just so beautiful.  
"Knock knock," a feminine voice says as their knuckles rap against the open door. The room turns to them, Kuroko and Momoi, with curious eyes. "Sorry we're early," Momoi starts as she walks into the room and takes a seat next to Kagami, "we would have had her for longer like planned but little Miss Zancrow over here was having a conniption about wanting to bathe with her Daddy." Aomine grins at the news, completely ignoring his daughter negative behavior, "Of course you can bathe with Dada." Zancrow cheers and Aomine lightly shushes her again.  
"Zaida-chan was very good today otherwise," Kuroko pipes in, using Zancrow's given name, "She ate all her food, played nice with the park kids, even went down the slide." Kagami nods, "That's good to hear, thought she might have had a hard time since her fall-off that day." Aomine mumbles something under his breath, barely audible as chubby little fingers go to his mouth; they turned to him to see him cradling her against his chest. "What was that?" Rolling his eyes, Aomine removes the fingers and state, "Daici's still a better name." Everyone deadpans. "What?" he snarls. "You only say that because it's one letter away from your name," Momoi accuses. "Aomine-kun is still self-centered I see," Kuroko adds. "Idiot," Kagami says. He glares at all of them before smirking and looking down to his daughter, letting her play with his fingers, "Still a better name than what Bakagami had first choose." "Oh," Momoi tilts her head to the side, "What was it?" Aomine looks her dead in the eye, "Zelda." 

"....." 

"Oh thank God Kuroko and I were there to help." 

"Shut up!" 

"Shhhhh Papa, shhh," Zancrow hushes and Kagami turns a little red as his daughter scolds him; everyone gets a good laugh in. "Anyways," he says, "I think her name is prefect, nickname and all," he cuts his eyes to the littlest one, "Isn't that right Zancrow?" "Yes Za'cro 'ight," she mimicks. "Papa," she points to Kagami. "Dada," she points to Aomine. "Teetee," she points to Momoi. "Unkey," she points at Kuroko before she squirms out of her dad's hold, stands, points her thumb to her chest, and proudly exclaims, "An' I Za'cro!" Aomine tackles her playfully to the bed and begins to tickle her, "And you're Zancrow," he mocks.  
She undoubtedly brusts into a fit of laughter as she tries to get away from the tickling hands and wet raspberries, trying to kick and pulling hair. Kagami eyes grow with a unrivaled sense of affection at the scened Kuroko nudges Momoi with his foot, she nods. "Well we're gonna head out now," Momoi states as she stands, "See you guys later." "Goodbye Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Zaida-chan." Aomine waves quickly with one hand before resuming his assault; Kagami stands to walk them to the door.

_____

"Hey," Kagami says just before the couple leaves, he places a hand on their shoulders, "Just, just thank you guys, you now, for everything, I've never been happier." Momoi smiles and pats the hand, "It's been over a year, almost two Kagamin, you don't have to thank us anymore." Kagami face is turning red but it's not from embrassement, as little tears form at the corner of his eyes.  
Zancrow wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Zancrow wouldn't exist if Momoi didn't offer to carry her for them and sure biological she was Aomine's child, it was his decision to use Aomine's sperm after all, but he knew that she was his, their's, no matter what her entrance to the world was and no one could tell him otherwise.  
"She's yours Kagami-kun, not ours, we had but a small role in all this, this is your lovely family," Kuroko says, almost as if he could read Kagami's thoughts. Kagami grins and nods. 

"Zancrow!" 

A trio of eyes widen as a very fast, very naked, toddler comes running into the living room. "Zancrow!" Aomine shouts again as he rounds the hall's corner, cladded in his swimming trunks, "get back here!" Taking a defensive position behind the couch, Zancrow shakes her head, "No! No! Gli'er so! Gli'er so!" Aomine looks exasperated, "No, no glitter soap, Dada has a hard time getting it off him." She glares at him from her position, "Papa does gli'er so." Aomine rolls his eyes at her words, "Papa works around women, Dada doesn't, Papa can do glitter soap, Dada can't." "Gli'er so," she growls, "gli'er so o' no bath." "...Purple glitter soap," Aomine bargains - purple doesn't show up on his skin as much. "Peak [Pink]," she hisses. "Purple or no glitter soap, none at all." "O'tay purpup!" she shouts before running back to the bathroom. Aomine follows. Kagami smiles. 

"God I love them."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a guy or identify yourself as such I'm so sorry, I literally could not find it out on your profile or blogs - damn you mobile (T_T). But I hope it was okay that I made you their love child.
> 
> D **ai** ci + **Z** el **da** = Zaida. 
> 
> Thankies everyone! Ja ne!


End file.
